Steph
Steph is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Her skill level in Tennis is 1300 and she often plays with Andy or Helen. In Baseball, her skill is 700-800, she is good and she leads her team with Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke and Haru. Steph plays on the Baseball teams of Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie and Eva. She is not seen in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Steph is the Boss of level 17 in Swordplay Showdown mode. She is very defensive and strikes often. She is also surrounded by purple armor thinned fighters like Jackie and Maria. It is recommended if you get to her with 3 hearts. In Swordplay she is good enough at level 626+. In Table Tennis she is very awful. She is the 6th worst and has a skill of only 90+. In Basketball, Steph is bad. Her team is Julie and Miyu and she has a skill level of 311+. She is the 5th best PRO in Cycling, coming 5th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Steph 'is a Master CPU Mii. Trivia *'Steph is the only female Boss to use the fat bulky black armor, as every other female uses the tall variation. *Her Japanese name is Sutefu. *You can earn her badge by making 100 edits on Unknown Nationality Articles, but on My Miis wiki, you can earn her badge by making 1 edit on an Mii article. *In Wii Party, she makes the third best pair with Takumi with a total score of 66 points (Old friends) before the pair of Yoko and Akira and the pair of Matt and Lucia. Gallery StephDACotQR.JPG|Steph's QR Code 34- Steph's Team.jpg|Steph's Baseball Team Steph.png|Steph as the Boss of level 17 in Swordplay Showdown Steps bagpipes .jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Steph 032.jpg|Steph in the middle All Yellow Miis.jpg|Steph is the bottom right 2018-01-13 (40).png Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 2018-02-09 (54).png|Steph in Baseball 20180210_072842.jpg|Steph and her teammates Julie and Miyu in Basketball 2018-03-02 (19).png|Steph in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-02 (59).png|Steph about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-13 (1).png|Steph doubling up with Helen in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-13 (13).png|Steph doubling up with Andy in Wii Sports Tennis 15319552918891092016835.jpg 2018-07-24 (5).png|Steph playing Basketball at High Noon Steph123.png IMG_0682.JPG|Steph swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-16 (12).png|Steph in Cycling 2018-09-14 (2).png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Steph, and Abe participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Megan, Miyu, and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Badge-17-5.png Steph, Shinnosuke, and Misaki participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Steph, Stephanie, and Kathrin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Steph, Rachel, Kentaro, Tomoko, and Patrick featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Master CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Yellow Females Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Adults Category:Wii Party Category:5 Letters Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Silver badge Miis